


Day 3: Bulbous

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Alpha/Omega, Hijack March Madness, M/M, Omega Jack Frost, Omega Verse, Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est enceint qu'un certain omega va faire une croix sur sa vie sexuelle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Bulbous

**Author's Note:**

> **Bon, j'ai eu du mal à trouver une idée pour ce thème, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une explication en images sur l'anatomie de l'omegaverse: http://askbetaboys.tumblr.com/post/71901387788/brief-look-into-omegaverse-reproductive-system**
> 
>  
> 
> **Comme on peut le voir, l'alpha a un truc qu'on appelle "bulbus glandis", ce qui m'a finalement donné une idée à exploiter. Et puis franchement, j'étais inspirée par deux choses. Déjà le role play de frostbitten-pooka et jack-frostchild "The chief and his omega" et un extrait vu par hasard de "Joséphine s'arrondit" où elle faisait un schéma expliquant qu'ils pouvaient couché ensemble avec son mec sans faire mal au bébé.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Bref, bonne lecture!**

Etre un omega en chaleur était l'enfer ! Aucun alpha ne comprendrait jamais ce que c'était, et les betas le vivait plutôt bien en comparaison, parce que pour un omega, les chaleurs étaient un calvaire insupportable qu'ils redoutaient tous.

La fièvre dans tout le corps, les douleurs du bas ventre produite par un désir non voulu, qui vous transformez en amas de chair prête à laisser le premier venu s'introduire en vous, juste pour que la douleur parte, pour qu'un alpha vous inonde de son sperme et se noue à vous. C'était en général le nœud qui produisait l'orgasme chez l'omega, scellant les deux partenaires ensemble pendant un certain temps. C'est pourquoi il était assez rare de voir un omega de plus de 25 ans sans partenaire.

Jack se considérait chanceux. Son Partenaire, avec un p majuscule, il l'avait rencontré au collège, lors des pires chaleurs qu'il ait jamais eu. 

Il ne savait pas encore qu'il était en chaleur, sinon il serait resté chez lui, mais une fois en cours, après 45 minutes, les nez qui se dressaient et les murmures sur l'odeur d'un omega fertile ne laissait plus de place au doute pour lui. Les minutes qui suivirent jusqu'à la sonnerie lui parurent deux fois trop longue. Une fois que la sonnerie retentit, il fut sorti avant qu'on s'aperçoive de son départ, ses affaires rangeaient dans son sac depuis longtemps, et il accourut à l'infirmerie avant que quelqu'un ne le sente. La porte était ouverte mais aucune infirmière n'était en vue. Il referma derrière lui et alla s'allonger sur un lit en essayant de ne pas suffoquer. Seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la journée mais son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être possible et tolérable. Il fixa l'horloge accrochée au mur, se demandant où l'infirmière pouvait bien être, espérant à tout instant qu'elle n'arrive pour le sortir de sa misère avec un médicament quelconque. La morphine n'était pas autorisé dans les établissements scolaires, mais si elle pouvait au moins lui donner un somnifère, il lui en serait reconnaissant.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit et se referma, il gémit en tenant son bas ventre qui le faisait souffrir, appelant l'infirmière pour qu'elle l'aide. Il releva les yeux en entendant des pas s'approcher de lui et son souffle se coupa. Un garçon de son âge était entré dans la pièce des lits et ses yeux verts étaient visiblement en train de disparaître sous la dilatation de ses pupilles. Jack n'eut qu'à sentir une fois pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un alpha. Il était pourtant étonné, le jeune homme n'était pas bien grand et assez chétif. Il apprendrait plus tard que le jeune alpha avait développé ses hormones plus tard que la normale, d'où son apparence de beta.

Le gémissement que Jack poussa à ce moment n'était pas une invitation, pas sur le coup. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'autre claquer la porte et s'avancer rapidement vers le lit, il réalisa que le meilleur remède à son mal était probablement la solution naturelle : s'accoupler à l'alpha. Ils avaient tout deux 15 ans, et si pour Jack ce n'était pas une première, pour le jeune alpha, si. Quand Jack se retrouva sur le dos, à mordre dans son coussin pour ne pas hurler ouvertement, avec le jeune alpha éjaculant en lui et les unissant par son nœud, il le remercia en soupirant. La douleur était partie, et même si son corps était maintenant engourdi après avoir été malmené par un alpha, il se sentait bien. C'est là que le garçon, comme c'était souvent le cas, réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Maintenant que les hormones de Jack étaient apaisées, l'auburn s'excusa de lui avoir littéralement sauté dessus comme une bête et promit que s'il était enceint, il prendrait ses responsabilités.

Jack n'était pas tombé enceint cette fois-ci. 

Son ventre était désormais arrondi, alors que des mains parsemées de tâches de rousseurs se joignaient aux siennes pour caresser la peau distendue où un bébé grandissait doucement. Un baiser dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule le fit gémir, surtout en sachant la signification de cet endroit bien spécifique. Dans ce creux du côté gauche de son corps se trouvait une marque de morsure, la marque qui signifiait qu'il était pris, morsure apposée par le père de son enfant, le même adolescent qui avait calmé ses chaleurs tant d'années auparavant.

_Hic, change de chaine, ce truc va rendre notre bébé stupide avant même de naitre, geint-il.

_C'est toi qui ne voulait pas qu'on reste sur une chaine découverte. Et on n'était d'accord pour éviter les chaines sportives. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ?

_Les dessins animés !

Hiccup leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

_Si c'est le désir de votre altesse, je serai ravi d'y agréer.

_Donnes-moi juste la télécommande.

Jack tendit la main vers celle de son compagnon tenant l'objet de son désir mais celui-ci la souleva au dessus de leurs têtes. L'argenté soupira avec un sourire en secouant la tête avant de tendre le bras en essayant de lui chiper sans se redresser. L'omega atteignait à peine le poignet de son compagnon de cette façon, alors il décida de se redresser mais l'autre enroula son bras libre autour de son torse, juste au dessus du ventre arrondi, le tenant contre lui.

_Hic, à quoi tu joues ? Rigola-t-il.

Un autre baiser sur sa marque le fit rire alors que la télé était éteinte et la télécommande balancée sur leur table basse. L'alpha regarda son partenaire avec un sourire tendre avant de l'embrasser à l'envers, comme on voyait dans les films.

Plus tard dans la nuit, les mains tachetés caressaient à nouveau le ventre rond. L'omega était sur le dos, ses mains sur celles cajolant son ventre, sa tête penchée en arrière alors qu'il écartait un peu plus ses jambes. L'alpha à genoux devant lui était doux dans ses mouvements alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ça leur arrivait encore quelques fois de profiter ainsi de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de grand chose pour que l'envie les prenne. La raison ce soir était juste qu'au moment d'aller se coucher, l'auburn s'était mis complètement nu après sa douche et Jack l'avait fait approcher du lit où il était assis. L'anatomie entre l'alpha et l'omega était la même à quelques détails près : l'omega avait un petit pénis et des testicules presque inexistantes, tandis que l'alpha avait des testicules bien rondes, avec un membre long et gros et, surtout, à sa base ce qu'on appelait scientifiquement le « bulbus glandis », qui n'était autre que le fameux nœud. Et Jack aimait regarder et toucher celui de son partenaire. Les omegas n'en étaient pas pourvus, parce qu'ils étaient ceux qu'on prenait, à qui on s'attachait lors du rapport. Voir celui de son partenaire avait le don de lui donner envie d'être pris, et ce soir ne coupa pas à la règle.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour convaincre l'auburn. Juste quelques baisers sur son ventre et bas ventre, ses doigts caressant superficiellement le nœud pour faire frémir son amant, sa langue jouant sur le gland de son pénis et un regard qui lui hurlait de le prendre, et c'était emballé.

Etant un alpha, Hiccup connaissait les réactions de son corps, et lorsqu'il sentit son nœud gonfler, il savait qu'il ne se passerait pas longtemps avant qu'il soit bloqué dans la position même avec son amant. C'est pourquoi, sous les protestations de Jack, il se retira pour grimper sur le lit en emmenant son partenaire avec lui afin qu'ils soient de côté. Dos à Jack, il guida son membre jusqu'à son entrée et s'y glissa à nouveau, sous un gémissement appréciatif de son omega. Il releva une jambe de Jack et reprit ses mouvements. Les gémissements de l'omega, de plus en plus forts, l'excitaient presque plus que ses mouvements répétés dans cette partie veloutée de son corps. Lorsque son orgasme le prit, l'auburn cacha son visage dans la nuque de son amant, une plainte de plaisir lui échappant contre la peau chaude alors qu'il déversait son sperme en lui et que son nœud gonflait jusqu'à les joindre ensemble. Comme à chaque fois, Jack ne tarda pas à le suivre dans l'extase avec un cri silencieux, la croissance soudaine du nœud sur son anus le faisant toujours décoller. Hiccup passa une main sur le ventre rond, la présence du bébé dans l'utérus de son amant ne le quittant jamais.

_Ça va ?

_O-oui, juste... un peu essoufflé.

_Et le petit ?

Jack entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux sur son ventre.

_Si tu amènes ta main paaaaar là... tu sens ? Il n'a pas compris ce qui se passait je crois.

Hiccup sentit deux petits coups contre sa paume et se redressa. Mais comme ils étaient encore bloqués par son nœud, il ne put que se redresser sans pouvoir contourner son amant pour voir son ventre de face.

_Tu es sûr qu'on ne lui a pas fait mal ?

_Hic, tu as bien vu sur internet, soupira-t-il. Ton pénis ne peut pas atteindre le bébé, le placenta le protège dans tous les cas.

_Mais...

_Chut.

Il posa sa main sur la bouche de son amant dans un angle absolument désagréable pour lui mais il arrêterait les inquiétudes de son amant avant qu'ils ne doivent en débattre durant des heures.

_On vient de faire l'amour et j'aimerais profiter de la sensation de ton nœud en moi sans devoir te répéter pour la centième fois que notre bébé va très bien. Tu es d'accord ?

Hiccup hocha la tête puis se recoucha contre son amant et glissa son autre bras sous sa nuque pour que l'argenté pose sa tête dessus. Ce que fit Jack, en prenant la main maintenant à sa portée pour serrer ses doigts affectueusement.

_Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en rougissant de bonheur.

L'alpha embrassa la marque à son cou puis son oreille, à laquelle il souffla.

_Je t'aime aussi. Pardon d'être un emmerdeur.

_Tss, la vie serait trop triste si tu ne t'inquiétais pas un peu pour moi et le petit.

_Tu crois que ce sera un garçon ?

La question leur avait été posé, s'il voulait connaître le sexe de l'enfant, mais ils avaient décidé de garder la surprise pour le jour de la naissance. Jack sourit.

_Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais j'ai la conviction que ce sera un garçon.

_Tu sais, je pense pareil.

_Et si c'était une fille ? Sourit Jack.

_Je ne vois pas le problème. C'est notre bébé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Jack acquiesça en hochant la tête et en serrant le bras autour de son torse plus fort.


End file.
